Total Pokemon Catastrophe
by The Bronzong Dude
Summary: Lugia and Articuno are selecting 24 contestants to join their competition to earn big cash! Egridos included... APPS CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

**Wow... Is this actually BL52? Making a Total Pokemon story!? **

**Man, I haven't done one of these in a WHILE. Now... IM REVISITING OLD TIMES!**

* * *

2 Pokemon approached the dock of an abandoned island. Lugia and Arcticuno stood there, smiling.

"Greetings world! It is I, Lugia!" announced the host triumphantly.

Arcticuno cleared her throat. Lugia sighed. "As well as... Arcticuno..." He says with less enthusiasm.

Arcticuno turned to the camera. "Anyways, we're here to start a brand new game after all the other TPI's made by BL52, are currently cancelled. Sorry!" said Arcticuno.

A certain Cofagrigus floats on screen. "FOURTH WALL!" he yelled as Lugia fired a hyper beam at him, sending him into the forest.

"Shut up Egridos... Anyways, we're looking for 24 Pokemon. 12 boys, 12 girls, looking for a chance to win 1,000,052 dollars and 34 cents!" announced Lugia as he held an application form.

"Sign up... NOW!" he yelled as the camera zoomed in of the app.

Name:

Species:

Gender:

Age: Between 14 and 16

Stereotype:

Personality:

Fears:

Hobbies:

Like:

Dislike:

Talents:

Relationship? If so, with whom?:


	2. Chapter 2

Lugia stood on the dock, holding papers.

"Well, we have accepted a few campers, here they are!"

Boys-

Archie-The Cannibalistic Gentleman

Carson-The Autistic Enthusiast

Nathan-The Voice of Reason

Randy-The Complete Coward

Tyler-The Devious

Slash-The Quiet, Overprotective Brother

Krunch-The Gambler

Wayne-The Electric Jerk

Castor-The Genius

Girls-

Hannah-The Kind Kindler

Psy-The Party Girl

Jocelyn-The Oblivious Singer

Terri-The Nameless Stereotype (Best stereotype ever)


	3. Chapter 3 Just a little more!

Lugia stood on the dock, holding papers.

"Well, we have accepted a few more campers, here they are!"

Boys-

Archie-The Cannibalistic Gentleman

Carson-The Autistic Enthusiast

Nathan-The Voice of Reason

Randy-The Complete Coward

Tyler-The Devious

Slash-The Quiet, Overprotective Brother

Krunch-The Gambler

Wayne-The Electric Jerk

Castor-The Genius

Spike-The Aquatic Nice Guy

Girls-

Hannah-The Kind Kindler

Autumn-The Aviator

Psy-The Party Girl

Jocelyn-The Oblivious Singer

Terri-The Nameless Stereotype (Best stereotype ever)

Eliza-The Posh Brat

Vienna-The Cryomaniac Ice Queen Cone

Agidyne-The Reckless Pyromaniac

Skylar-The Fiery Survivalist


	4. Chapter 4 NO MORE

Lugia stood on the dock, holding papers.

"Well, we have accepted a few more campers, here they are!"

Boys-

Archie-The Cannibalistic Gentleman

Carson-The Autistic Enthusiast

Nathan-The Voice of Reason

Randy-The Complete Coward

Tyler-The Devious

Slash-The Quiet, Overprotective Brother

Krunch-The Gambler

Wayne-The Electric Jerk

Castor-The Genius

Spike-The Aquatic Nice Guy

Jake-The Bad*ss

Vic-The Wicked One

Girls-

Hannah-The Kind Kindler

Autumn-The Aviator

Psy-The Party Girl

Jocelyn-The Oblivious Singer

Terri-The Nameless Stereotype (Best stereotype ever)

Eliza-The Posh Brat

Vienna-The Cryomaniac Ice Queen Cone

Agidyne-The Reckless Pyromaniac

Skylar-The Fiery Survivalist

Luna-The Freaky Creep

Astrid-The Short Circuit

Jenny-The Geek


	5. Chapter 5-Meet the victims!

Lugia and Articuno fly to the dock.

"Welcome back! We have accepted your applications and the victims, I mean campers, are arriving now!" announces Lugia as a boat comes to the dock. A Sawk comes off the boat.

"Hey there Archie." greeted Articuno as Archie nodded.

"Greetings. I hope the food is edible."

"Mostly."

"Good enough."

000

Archie: The interns will do fine. *chuckles*

000

He walks over to the beach as another boat come to the dock. A gardevoir walked off the dock with a gallade.

"Hello Psy, Slash." said Lugia. "How are the happy siblings?"

Slash just rolled his eyes. "C'mon Psy. Let's go." he said as Psy walked with her brother.

Another boat came to the dock, a bronzong floated off with a very happy expression. "Hello!" exclaimed the bronzong.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our first veteran, Carson." said Articuno as Carson laughed. "You know it!" he floated over to Psy. The 2 blushed after looking at eachother.

"Hey there!" said Carson as Psy smiled.

"Hi, I'm Psy."

"I'm Carson." they were about to shake hands before Slash got in between them and glared at Carson murderously, making Carson gulp.

000

Carson: Wow. She's so… wow.

000

Psy: Damnit! I wanna get to know Carson better without my brother hovering around me!

000

Another boat approaches the dock. An empoleon. He waved to the hosts.

"Hey there guys!" he exclaimed.

"Hey Spike." sighed Lugia. "Just head over to the beach." Spike did so and sat on a rock.

Another boat approached the dock and a pancham walked off, listening to headphones. She was focused on her music and instead of going to the beach, she walked off the dock and fell in the water. She emerged soaked.

"Well Jocelyn? How was your song?" snickered Lugia.

"It was good. Until I was soaked!"

She got out and another boat approached the dock. A meowstic got off the dock. He looked at the contestants, disgust in his expression and turned to the hosts.

"Hey Tyler, still being evi-" started Lugia before his mouth was suddenly duct taped shut. Tyler chuckled. "Now, we don't want to tell them now do we?" Lugia shook his head.

Tyler smiled evilly. "Good legendary." Said Tyler as Articuno got the duct tape off his mouth. Another boat approached the dock, holding an illumise and a Mismagius.

"Hello Jenny, Luna, welcome to our island!" announced Lugia.

Luna, the illumise, just gave them a blank stare. Jenny giggled. "Sorry, she's just getting used to being in the sun." she smiled as Luna walked off, saying nothing. Jenny floated off as well. Another boat approached holding 4 contestants. One was a charmander who looked a little nervous, okay, ALOT nervous. There was also a krookodile, a treeko wearing a black hat, and a Pikachu wearing a red bow.

"Hello Rand-" he never got to finish his sentence because the charmander immediatly hopped on Lugia's head, shaking in fear.

"That k-krookodile scares m-me!" he yelled. The alligator chuckled.

"Boo."

The charmander screamed and ran towards camp, running into a tree in the process.

"Okay, that was Randy, hello Krunch, Nathan, and Astrid." Krunch just walked off. Astrid just huffed and walked with Krunch, leaving Nathan alone on the dock.

"Seriously?" asked Nathan as he sighed and went over with the others.

Another boat approached, carrying 4 more Pokemon. One was a shiny luxray, he appeared to be arguing with a shiny leafeon. The ninetales looked very annoyed and disgusted. A vanillite was ironically, eating an ice cream cone. When the boat approached the dock, the ninetales practically ran off the boat.

"UGH! Why am I doing this!? These people are so disgusting and rude!" she says, disgusted.

"Kinda like her personality." whispered Articuno as Lugia nodded. The fox huffed and walked off. The vanillite finished her ice cream and floated to the hosts.

"Hey there!" exclaimed the vanillite, she widened her eyes when she saw Randy. "Um... I'm gonna go over there now, I have to talk to that hottie!" she floats off. The 2 bickering shinies just got off the boat and continued arguing, the leafeon smiling at his insults and the luxray was blushing slightly.

"Well, those were Eliza, Vienna, Wayne, and Flora." said Arcticuno as another boat approached the dock, carrying a shiftry, a golett, a combusken that was playing with a lighter, a shiny sceptile, a shiny meowstic, a braixen, a shiny kirlia that was also playing with a lighter, and a pidove, who flew onto the dock.

Lugia smiled. "Hello Autumn. How are you doing?"

Autumn looked confused. "You don't care, do you?"

"Nope."

Autumn giggled. "Don't worry, I just wanna have fun!" she smiled again and flew over to where the others were. The 2 girls with lighters just continued to stare at the flame as they walk off the boat. Arcticuno looked slightly creeped out.

"Those 2 scare me." said Articuno as Lugia laughed.

"Don't worry, Agidyne and Hannah are completely harmless!"

000

Lugia: *on the phone* We need to fireproof the entire island, please.

000

The sceptile walked off the boat, he then looked around and sighed. He walked off, saying nothing.

Lugia rolled his eyes. "Nice to meet you too Jake!" he said sarcastically. The shiftry walked off the boat next.

"Hey there! I'm Vic and I hope we can all be friends!" said the shiftry with a fake smile and fake enthusiasm. Lugia rolled his eyes. Vic then saw Randy knocked out and struggled to hold in laughter, and succeeded.

000

Vic: *is laughing* Oh my god! What a loser!

000

The meowstic walked onto the dock, smiling. "Greetings."

Articuno smiled back. "Hey there Castor."

The meowstic chuckled and floated over to the others. The braixen walked off the dock, smiling a confident smile, but she just walked along and sat far away from everyone else.

Lugia groaned. "I hate all these anti-social campers! It's no fun!" He growled.

Articuno rolled her eyes, but was smiling at the same time.

000

Articuno: He's so adorable when he's pouty like this.

000

The golett walked off the dock, reading a math textbook. Lugia groaned again, making Articuno smile again.

"Here comes the boring one." He said under his breath. "Hello Terry. How are you doing?"

Articuno whispered to the rock golem. "Don't say anything." Terry gave her a curious look and whispered back. "Why?"

"Just don't."

The golett just shrugged and walked past the hosts, silent. Lugia's eye twitched as he waved his wings frantically. "REALLY!?" Articuno struggled to keep in a giggle.

Articuno looked at the camera. "Okay, that's all our campers. Time to divide them into teams!"

000

Terry: *is reading a book* I think this will actually be fun. Well, not as fun as reading. Just somewhere in between math and writing.

000

Krunch: *chuckles darkly* Im gonna have a lot of fun here. I bet my friends that if I stayed here until the merge, they had to give me 200 bucks. EACH!

000

Randy: *is rocking back and forth in a fetal position* I don't like this...

000

Hannah: *is playing with a lighter, just staring at the flame, smiling*

000

Agidyne: *is jumping up and down* YES! I'm finally here! I swear if I was on that boat for 1 more minute I was gonna jump off and swim here!

000

Skylar: *sighs* Why did I join again? Oh right, because I wanted to be alone on the island for survival training. I didn't know there were gonna be people with me!

Lugia: *outside* It's was on the flyer, in big red letters!

Skylar: Oh...

000

Slash: If that bell goes anywhere near my sister, I swear I'm gonna-*static*

000

Psy: Carson is so cute! I hope he's on my team!

000

Carson: *sighs* Psy, even her name is beautiful!

000

Archie: *is eating a toxicroak intern's arm*

000

Vienna: *is licking 2 ice cream cones*

000

Autumn: This is going to be so fun! There's lots of room to fly!

000

Castor: *is reading a book*

000

Nathan: I hope my team is nice. That Jocelyn girl is pretty cool too.

000

Jocelyn: *is listening to her iPod*

000

Spike: I love this place already!

000

Vic: That Randy kid, he's so pathetic! It's hilarious!

000

Tyler: *chuckles evilly* This will be so much fun.

000

Luna: *is staring at the camera*

000

Astrid: *growls* THERE ARE SO MANY IDIOTS HERE!

000

Eliza: I swear, everyone on this island is a huge-*static*

000

Jake: *cracks his knuckles*

000

Jenny: That Jake guy is soooooooooooooo hot!

000

Flora: *giggles* There is no way that Wayne will beat me

000

Wayne: I swear I'm gonna beat her!

Flora: *outside* You wish!

Wayne: *screams in rage*

000

Lugia and Articuno gathered the campers up.

Lugia smiled. "Okay everyone, you need to run one lap around the entire island!"

"The whole island!? You're kidding right!?" asked Krunch angrily as Lugia shook his head.

"Nope, and you all may need to get a head start." said Articuno as the campers looked and saw Agidyne, Wayne, Flora, and Jake all got a head start.

"Hey! Get back here you cheaters!" screamed Krunch as he ran after them.

Archie just smiled as he wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth as he ran as well.

Slash ran off too, while Carson and Psy were staring at eachother, smiling. Tyler rolled his eyes and poked them out of their trance. "Aren't you gonna go?"

Carson and Psy nodded as they alongside eachother, Tyler following behind. Vic growled and followed.

Eliza and Astrid went with Vic and Eliza kicked sand in Skylar's face. She wiped the sand form her eyes and growled at her. Eliza looked back, smiling. "Wow! Your face looks way better now!"

Skylar glared at her and yelled. "I'm gonna get you you little snake! Get over here!" she ran after them as Vienna was looking for Randy. She looked in the distance and saw Randy was latched on Jake's back. Vienna smiled and went after him. Autumn flew to the others as Jenny was carrying Luna. Hannah skipped along the sand and Castor just floated after them with Terry, who was walking and reading her book. Jocelyn and Nathan following.

A few hours of running later.

Jake made it first as Randy hopped off his back.

"Thanks!"

Jake smiled. Articuno and Lugia stood there, smiling.

"Silent treatment, team A. Cowardly gecko, team B." the contestants went to their respective areas. Jenny and Luna were next.

"Geeky ghost, team A."

"Creepy girl, team B."

Later...

Articuno and Lugia have selected the teams. "Okay, let's go over this one more time. Team number 1 consists of..."

"Jake."

"Skylar."

"Carson."

"Terry."

"Slash."

"Jenny."

"Vic."

"Luna."

"Castor."

"Psy."

"Wayne."

"Astrid."

Articuno smiles. "Now, team 2 consists of..."

"Randy."

"Vienna."

"Archie."

"Autumn."

"Tyler."

"Agidyne."

"Spike."

"Eliza."

"Krunch."

"Flora."

"Nathan."

"Jocelyn."

Carson then spoke up. "But you didn't say Hannah's name."

Lugia rolled his eyes. "I know, that's because some federation took her away and said she escaped from someplace. So she isn't here. Now, here are your cabins."

He took the campers to some nice looking cabins.

"Welcome to your new home." said Articuno as the campers admired the new cabins. Lugia then spoke up.

"Anyways, team 1, you are now the Horrific Haunters, and team 2, you are the Malevolent Mistrevous!" Exclaimed Lugia happily. "Now, we must start our first challenge. It's a classic game of hide and seek!"

"Yay..." said Wayne emotionlessly.

"Both teams must hide, while our intern, Bob, finds you." he says as a machamp walks up behind him. "Okay, you have 5 minutes to hide... Go!"

5 minutes later...

The machamp takes off.

With Carson and Psy.

The 2 lovebirds were hiding under the dock, smiling at eachother and blushing.

"The water's nice." said Psy, waving her hand around in the water. Carson nods.

"Yeah, it is."

Carson and Psy continue to blush at eachother.

000

Psy: *swoons* I think I'm in love.

000

Carson: She's so beautiful!

000

With Skylar.

She was hiding up in a tree, chewing on her twig. She looked around the area from above. She saw nothing. She smiled and layed down on the branch, taking a nap.

With Randy, Vienna, and Spike.

The 3 teammates were out on the water, Vienna and Randy were on Spike's stomach, while he was floating on his back. Randy was in a fetal position on his belly, nearly at the brink of tears.

"I'm s-s-so scared!" he wailed as a tiny current pushes them towards the shore, but Spike swims away from the island.

"Don't be scared Randy, we got you. You're not gonna fall off." said Spike, smiling. Vienna smiled as well. "Yeah, we're gonna help you Randy." Randy blushes as he wipes a tear from his eye. "Thanks guys."

000

Vienna: I really wanna help Randy. He's so adorable, and cute too!

000

Spike: The little guy has got a way's to go. But he's gonna get there, I know he will!

000

Randy: It f-feels nice when Spike and Vienna are around me. They're really nice. Especially Vienna.

000

With Jake, Jenny, Luna, and Slash.

The 4 were hiding in a cave. Jake was resting on a rock while Jenny was staring at him with a lovestruck look. Luna was just staring into the darkness of the cave as Slash was sitting on a rock, trying to not think about her sister.

"What if she's in danger?" asked Slash as Luna looked at him.

"I can assure you she's fine, Slash. She's with Carson."

Slash rose from the rock. "That's what I'm worried about Luna. I don't even know the guy, but I don't trust him." Luna just smiled. "I've known Carson for years, he's a very nice guy. He wouldn't even hurt a fly."

Slash sighs and sits back down. "I hope you're right."

000

Luna: He's overreacting.

000

With Jocelyn, Nathan, and Eliza.

The 3 were walking in the woods, trying to find a hiding spot. Jocelyn and Nathan were trying not to listen to Eliza's whining and complaining. Jocelyn put her headphones in, trying to block out the sound, but failed.

"Someone please kill me." they said at the same time, they looked at eachother and blushed.

With Terry and Wayne.

Terry and Wayne were hiding in the kitchen. Wayne was pacing back and forth, while Terry was reading a book aloud. Wayne then looked at her, glaring.

"Will you please shut up!? I wanna win!" Terry looked up from her book.

"Well I wanna read."

"Well, we can't win if you keep on reading!" he takes her book and throws it in the fireplace. Terry widens her eyes and runs in front of the fire, watching her now burning math book.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yells as Wayne covers her mouth.

"SHUT UP!"

He then feels strong hands lift him and Terry off the ground. He was now staring in Bob's face.

"TERRY AND WAYNE HAVE BEEN FOUND!"

MM-12

HH-10

With Autumn.

Autumn was flying around the island, doing amazing stunts and flying around the trees, laughing all the while. She then looks down and sees a certain machamp. It didn't notice her, but he had a struggling Vic in his hands.

"PUTS ME DOWN YOU BRUTE!" screamed the shiftry. Autumn looked confused at Vic's new behavior.

000

Autumn: He wasn't like that this morning.

000

She flew down and landed on a nearby branch. She saw that Vic was using razor leaf on him, but it didn't seem to affect him. Vic growled. "I WANNA WIN! I NEED TO WIN AND NOONE WILL GET IN MY WAY! SO LET ME GO YOU KNUCKLEHEAD! THOSE EXCUSES FOR TEAMMATES ARE GOING TO GET IN MY WAY!"

Autumn glared at him and flew off.

000

Autumn: I need to warn the other team!

000

Just as she took off, a stray razor leaf hit her from behind. She fell to the ground in front of the machamp. It picked her up.

"VIC AND AUTUMN ARE OUT!"

MM-11

HH-9

With Flora, Tyler, and Astrid.

Astrid was trying to keep her temper in control. She was walking around the cabins, not even thinking about the challenge and ignoring the fact that Tyler and Flora were on the other team. While Tyler and Flora were searching for a hiding spot. Tyler suddenly used psychic and levitated a rock and threw it at Astrid's butt. She turned around, completely pissed.

"Okay! Which of you pervert's touched my butt!?" she screamed as they both turned.

Flora looked confused. "What are you talking about?" Astrid then slapped her across the face.

"One of you touched my butt!"

Tyler was smirking on the inside, but on the outside, he looked just as confused as Flora.

"I was just picking berries! I didn't do anything!" Astrid seemed to actually believe him. She looked at Flora with a murderous glare and slapped her again.

000

Tyler: Perfect

000

Suddenly, the 3 got grabbed by Bob. He was hiding in the bushes.

"TYLER, ASTRID, AND FLORA ARE OUT!"

MM-9

HH-8

000

Tyler: Still, perfect

000

With Krunch, Agidyne, and Archie.

The 3 were hiding deeper in the cave that the other 4 were in. Agidyne was dancing around a bonfire that she made, Archie was sitting on a rock, staring at the fire. While Krunch was in the corner, growling.

000

Krunch: Is my whole team a bunch of psychos!? Well, Agidyne's a psycho. Archie's just creepy.

000

With Randy, Spike, and Vienna.

The 3 were still in the water. Spike then looked around and saw a dorsal fin poking out of the water, he looked in fear.

"Umm... Guys." he said nervously as his 2 passengers looked and saw the many sharpedo dorsal fins near them. Randy started screaming his head off and crying. Vienna was trying to comfort him. "Randy! It's okay. They won't hurt you of you stay still. Okay?" she said in a very sweet voice as Randy quit screaming and sat down. "Okay V-Vienna."

Suddenly, the dorsal fins rose and they turned out to be little flippers. The last one that poked out was Bob as he steered the penguin back to land.

"Nice disguise!" said Spike as Bob rolled his eyes.

"SPIKE, VIENNA, AND RANDY ARE OUT!"

MM-6

HH-8

With Skylar.

Skylar was still napping on her branch. But she then heard a few snaps. She sprang up and saw that the branch she was laying on was staring to break. Before she could react, it broke. She fell down and surprisingly, she landed right in Bob's arms. Bob gave her a flirty look before Skylar slapped him.

"SKYLAR IS OUT!"

MM-6

HH-7

With Castor.

He was simply sitting in the cabins. Reading a book.

000

Castor: It is simple. Reverse-psychology. Bob will try and look for people who are actually trying to stay hidden, while I am sitting where no one would even bother to look.

000

He continues to read as the doors fly open, revealing Bob. He grabs the meowstic off the bunk.

"Y'know, it's more polite to knock before entering a room." said Castor, not looking up from his book.

"CASTOR IS OUT!"

MM-6

HH-6

With Luna, Jenny, Jake, and Slash.

Slash is pacing back and forth, getting more curious about her sister. Luna sighs and looks at him. "Psy is going to be okay. I can assure you!"

Slash takes a few deep breaths and starts to calm down. "Fine." he says as he tried to leave, but was stopped by a large, blue hand. Bob then grabs the 4 and leaves.

"Why not search deeper?" asked Jenny?

"There's a zubat nest in there. There's no way anyone that stupid would go deeper in the cave." said Bob as Krunch and Archie run out of the cave, screaming. While Agidyne walked out, zubat's connected to her legs and arms, biting her. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" exclaimed Agidyne.

"I stand corrected."

"AGIDYNE, ARCHIE, KRUNCH, LUNA, SLASH, JAKE, AND JENNY ARE OUT!"

MM-3

HH-2

With Psy and Carson.

The 2 were still under the dock, staring into eachother's eyes.

"Y'know, you're very nice, Psy." said Carson, blushing.

"You are too Carson." said Psy as they both leaned in. Their lips were 5 inches apart.

4 Inches...3 inches...2 inches...

With Jocelyn, Eliza, and Nathan.

The 2 were covering their ears, trying to ignore Eliza.

Jocelyn glares at her. "SHUT UP!"

"ATTENTION! CARSON AND PSY ARE OUT! THE MALEVOLENT MISDREAVOUS WIN!"

Back at camp.

The Haunters were in their new cabin. Despite losing, they were happy. But Wayne was yelling at them.

"That was an amazing demonstration... BY THE OTHER TEAM!" screamed Wayne as the campers cringed at his voice. "I hope you're happy!" he then walks off.

At the campfire.

The Haunters were gathered around the fire, worried about who would leave.

000

Psy: My vote has gotta go to Astrid.

000

Slash: I'm going for Carson. I don't trust him.

000

Carson: I really don't wanna eliminate anyone. But I'm gonna have choose Astrid.

000

Vic: I don't like that Carson kid. He's too happy. *gags*

000

Astrid: I'm voting for Castor. The guy thinks he's so smart!

000

Wayne: Terry. Later bitch.

000

Terry: I'm going with Wayne. He's kind of a jerk.

000

Castor: Astrid most likely is the biggest setback to our team. I'm voting for her.

000

Jake: *holds up a picture with Astrid's face on it and rips it in half*

000

Jenny: Sorry Astrid. You've gotta go.

000

Skylar: I'm going with Astrid. She's getting kinda annoying.

000

Luna: Wayne will mostly have fun on loser island.

000

Lugia reads the votes. "Okay. There is one vote for Castor."

Castor rolls his eyes.

"2 votes for Carson."

Carson looks down in shame.

"2 votes for Wayne."

Wayne sat up. "Okay, who the fuck voted for me!?"

"Finally, 6 votes for... Astrid!"

Astrid sprang from her seat. "WHAT!? You eliminated me!?"

Astrid was put on the boat of losers and was driven away.

With the Misdreavous'.

They were having a blast in their cabin. But Autumn was still thinking about Vic.

000

Autumn: I need to expose Vic! But how? The other team will probably think I'm lying!

000

Vienna brought Randy and Spike outside.

"Um, what did you need us for Vienna?" asked Spike. Vienna took a lick of her ice **cream** cone.

"I wanna make an alliance with you 2!" she says, smiling as the 2 boys exchanged looks and thought for a moment. Spike then spoke up.

"Okay, I'm in."

"M-Me too."

Vienna smiled. "Sweet!"

Behind the Haunter's cabin.

Psy and Carson snuck out to meet eachother.

Carson looked bashful. "Soooooooo, should we continue what we were going to do, before we were interrupted?" Psy smiles and looks down, blushing. "S-Sure." they both lean in, and their lips make contact without interruption.

**Phew! Finished! **

**Astrid was eliminated in the end, Carson and Psy hooked up as well. I wonder how Slash is gonna react.**

**Also, Hannah is now gone because for some reason when I try and put her name in team B. It wouldd count as 25 campers instead of 24. So I had to get rid of her. She was also my OC, so no worries.**

**I hope you enjoy the new story!**

**Astrid: Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets, Statues, and Shock

In the Haunter's cabin.

The Haunter's were sleeping peacefully, that is... Until Vic got up in the middle of the night. He looked and saw Carson and Psy, cuddling on the sofa. He managed to hold in his vomit at the 2 lovebirds. He looked outside and saw a certain alliance, talking.

Vienna started. "Okay guys, what do we do?"

"You tell us." said Spike. "You started the alliance."

Vienna sighs and looks at Randy. "Okay, Randy. What do we do?"

Randy gulped. "I don't know V-Vienna. M-Maybe choose who to eliminate n-next." he said as Vienna smiled. "Good idea!" she gives him a friendly peck on the cheek as he blushes wildly.

Vienna giggles. "So, who should we get rid of?" Spike shrugs. "I honestly don't trust that Tyler guy."

"I have to admit." says Randy. "He is k-kinda creepy."

"But what about Eliza? She's so annoying! I swear if I have to spend one more day with her I'm gonna-" she was about to start swearing until they heard a yelp from the bushes. Randy screamed and hid behind Spike, shaking. Spike smiles and steps forward.

"I'll check it out." he looks in the bushes and sees Autumn, she looks very dazed.

"Autumn?" asked Spike. "What are you doing?"

Autumn got up, rubbing her head. "I tried to do a stunt. But I failed."

Vienna then smiled. "Hey Autumn! Wanna join our alliance?" Autumn looked in confusion.

"Alliance?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun!"

Autumn smiles and nods. "Sure! But there is something I need to warn you about."

Vic leaned in closer to listen.

"I saw Vic when he was found yesterday. He said that his teammates weren't ever going to get in the way of his goals, as he called them. I wanna warn the other team."

"Well, why don't you?" asked Spike.

"They probably won't believe me."

They continued to chat as Vic growls.

000

Vic: That goddamn pigeon was spying on me! I need to get rid of her! Fast!

000

Suddenly, a blowhorn went off, making all the sleeping campers jump with surprise. Slash got up and noticed Carson and Psy were cuddling. Before he could strangle Carson, Jake and Luna restrained him by grabbing his arms. Carson gulped.

000

Carson: I don't think I'm gonna get on Slash's good side anytime soon.

000

The campers reported to the mess hall. They all were groaning and rubbing their eyes. Eliza was glaring at the hosts.

"What are you doing making me wake up this late!? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!"

Krunch grumbled. "More like spoiled brat sleep."

Lugia then smiled. "We woke you up because we need to start our next challenge!"

"AT 1:00 IN THE FREAKING MORNING!?" screamed Jocelyn. Nathan put an arm on her shoulder to calm her, she blushed and started calming down.

"Yes Jocelyn. Now, your challenge is to go into the woods and destroy the statues of me that the interns made." said Lugia as Tyler spoke up.

"Why do we need to destroy statues of you exactly?"

Castor chuckles. "Easy, stress relief."

Most of the campers snickered at that comment as Articuno rolled her eyes.

"They are rejected models made by the interns. We don't have anywhere else to put them. So it's your job to destroy them, and by morning, we will determine the winners by how many statues their team has destroyed."

Agidyne jumped up and down in excitement. "YES! A challenge where I can smash stuff!"

The campers later left.

With the Haunters.

The Haunters kept their eyes peeled for any statues. Because it was so dark, the only light came from a torch that Skylar made. Castor tried using his psychic abilities, but they were being restricted.

Jake sighs and looks around, he then sees some stone poking out of the tree. He pokes Skylar's shoulder as she looks at the tree as well.

"Hey guys, we found one!" she yelled as the campers gathered around the tree.

"Great... Now how are we gonna get it down?" asked Terry as Jake cracked his knuckles and used leaf blade on the tree. Slicing it in half and the statue fell out. They could clearly see why it was rejected. The statue had clown makeup on it, making most of the campers laugh.

Jenny was swooning over Jake.

000

Jenny: *has hearts for eyes* Not only is he handsome, he's strong too... *falls off the seat*

000

After laughing at the statue, Slash used brick break to destroy the statue.

HH-1

MM-0

With the Misdreavous.

The team was just walking along, trying to ignore Eliza's whining. Krunch looked like he was about to reach his breaking point, as did the rest of the campers. All except Archie, who was ignoring her pretty well.

Archie sighs and smiles as he grabs Eliza and pushes on her neck. Knocking her out. The other campers looked at him with surprised expressions. Krunch's was annoyed.

"You couldn't have don't that 20 minutes ago!?"

"I just wanted to see how far you'd last." said the Sawk before brushing past Krunch, who glared.

000

Krunch: I hate that Archie guy!

000

Archie: Something tells me that Krunch will be next on my menu. Hmm, I wonder what goes great with fried krookodile liver...

000

The friendly alliance stayed at the back of the group, hoping no one would hear them. Randy was riding on Spike's back.

Vienna smiles. "Okay guys, I have an idea!"

Autumn looked at her with curiosity.

"We should go on our own!" the 3 Pokemon exchanged looks before looking back at the cryomaniac.

"On our own?" asked Spike.

Vienna nods. "Yes! We can cover more ground and we can use Randy's tail as a torch." Autumn and Spike exchanged looks. They also looked at Randy, who was sleeping on Spike's shoulder. The 2 birds nodded and followed Vienna away from the group.

With the other Misdreavous.

Archie was carrying Eliza over his shoulder and Agidyne was carrying the torch, while Flora was trying to keep her eyes on the path and not on the fire. Krunch was looking for statues, while Tyler was in the back with Nathan and Jocelyn.

Tyler smirks, seeing the 2 weren't paying attention to him. He then uses psychic, making the tree fall over on Flora, Agidyne, and Krunch.

"AGH! Goddamnit!" yelled Krunch. Archie rolled his eyes as he lifts the tree up one-handed with ease. Krunch and Agidyne get up, but Flora is struggling. Archie leans down.

"Are you okay?"

"Let's see, I can't get up... Yeah, I'm fine! Not!"

Archie looks at her leg. "You must have a fractured bone. But believe me, it will never happen again... Right, Tyler?" Archie looks back and glares at Tyler, who stares in shock.

"What!? Why do you blame me!?"

"Yeah Archie, he couldn't have done it." said Nathan.

Archie sighs. "Listen, take my advice. Tyler is a bad person." he picks up Flora over his other shoulder and walks off.

000

Tyler: Okay, that guy has got to go!

000

Archie: *is eating a leafeon leg* Dont worry, I'm not eating Flora.

000

With the Haunter's

After a few hours, the Haunter's rested under a tree, while Skylar was in the tree, Slash was glaring at Carson. While Vic was trying not to laugh at Carson's horrified look.

Terry was reading a book and Wayne was grumbling under his breath. Luna was listening to him, upon hearing Flora's name, she became interested.

"You're worried about Flora." said Luna as Wayne looked flustered. He glares at the lightning bug.

"W-What!? No way! I don't give a crap about that bitch!"

"I was eavesdropping. I heard you and you said, 'Please let Flora be okay', at least 42 times." said Luna as Wayne sighed and glared at her.

"Okay... F-Fine, I guess I kinda have a crush on her." he whispers. "But don't tell anyone."

Luna smiles. "I knew you had a soft side, also yes, I will keep your secret."

Castor was reading a book as well and Jake was asleep. Jenny was staring at him, blushing.

The next day...

The campers were still asleep, but Carson and Psy were awake, cuddling with eachother. Vic notices and smiles evilly.

000

Vic: Time for a bit of chaos

000

Vic tosses a stone at Slash's head, who wakes up and looks in the direction of the cuddling couple...

With the Misdreavous'

The team (minus Autumn, Vienna, Spike, and Randy) were walking the entire night, and have so far destroyed 5 statues. Most of the team looked like they were gonna pass out, while Agidyne was still energetic, Archie looked indifferent, and Eliza was still knocked out.

Krunch rubs his eyes. "I'm so tired."

"Deal with it." said Archie in a monotonous tone.

Agidyne then started jumping up and down. "GUYS! GUYS! LOOK!"

The team looked and saw the campsite. Krunch, despite his tired state, he practically ran to the finish line. "YES! I can get some sleep!"

The team made it over, and smiled. Tyler was growling.

"We won! Yes!" yelled Flora as Lugia shook his head.

"Nope! Not yet."

Flora stood in shock. "What!?"

"But we made it first! Plus, I bet we even beat the other team!"

"It is true, you beat the other team by 4 statues, but we said the first team that made it across. TEAM! I don't see your whole team."

Archie looks around and sighs. "Randy, Spike, Vienna, and Autumn are missing."

Suddenly, a few screams were heard in the distance. Carson then comes out of the bushes, screaming his head off as Slash runs after him, the rest of the Haunter's following. Skylar then got a hold of Slash's leg and Luna managed to use hypnosis to knock him out. Wayne looks at Flora and widens his eyes.

"Flora!? Are you okay!?" he then realizes what he said and changes his posture back to normal. "N-Not that I c-care!"

Vic sighs. "We lost!"

"Nope. Well, yes, statue wise, but the other team is missing 4 players."

After 30 minutes, Autumn, Spike, Vienna, and Randy come out of the bushes, their whole team glaring at them.

"Sorry! We got lost!" Vienna lied.

Lugia sighs and smiles. "Okay, tiebreaker challenge! Let's go!"

The teams enter the mess hall, and are suddenly strapped to the seats.

"Welcome, to the Revealer!" says Lugia.

"How original." says Castor.

"Shut up."

"Basically, we ask you questions about someone on the other team. The team can either guess who it is, or the other team can admit it. If the opposing team guesses right, you get a point, if you admit it, your team gets a point, but if you don't admit it, and you answer correctly and vice versa, this will happen." said Lugia as he pushes a button, electrocuting all the campers.

"First team to 10 points wins."

"Okay, let's start!" says Articuno.

"Okay, Haunters. Here is your question. Who here, is a cannibal?"

"Wait, what!?" says Krunch.

"One of our teammates is a killer!?" says Spike as Randy is shaking in fear. Archie chuckles and pushes his button.

MM-1

HH-0

The entire team, except Agidyne, looks at Archie with shock. They were shocked at how casually he admitted it.

Archie chuckles. "Yes, I'm a cannibal and I have been for many years now."

"Okay, ignoring that disturbing info. Here is a question for the Misdreavous'!" says Lugia. "Who on the Haunter's team was raped by 6 Pokemon... At once?"

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!?" yells Nathan.

The team looks around, but Jake looks at Jenny, who is fighting to hold back tears as she hits her button.

MM-1

HH-1

Eliza rolls her eyes. "Figures, the kinky ghost is a slut." this just made Jenny cry even more. The teams either look at Jenny with sympathy, or glare at Eliza. Jake looks at her with sympathy and leans over to her.

"That was very brave to admit that. I'm very sorry that it happened." says Jake. Jenny looks at him, tears still in her eyes as she blushes.

"Okay, next question! Haunter's, which opposing teammate has a diabolical fear of his own mother?" asked Lugia as most of the campers laughed. But Randy was struggling to hold back a blush.

Vic hit his button. "Is it Autumn?" he asks as his whole team is shocked.

"They said it was a boy!" yells Skylar as she hits her button. "Randy."

The entire Misdreavous team was electrocuted.

MM-1

HH-2

Randy sighs. "I've h-had a v-v-very bad childhood." Vienna looks at him sadly.

Articuno rolls her eyes. "Okay, who on the Haunters' team had to go through an abusive relationship?"

Flora pushes her button. "Umm... Psy?"

The entire Haunters team was shocked.

MM-2

HH-2

Psy hides her face in shame and Carson tried to comfort her, but Slash got there first and glares at Carson.

"Okay, now who on the Misdreavous' team, joined the game because of peer pressure?"

Terry hits her button. "Autumn"

A few rounds later...

HH-9

MM-9

Lugia smiles. "Okay, last round we learned Carson is afraid of balloons." starts to snicker as Carson blushes.

"Now, this is for the Haunters! Who joined the game... Only to get closer to Flora?"

Wayne blushes a deep shade of crimson and widens his eyes.

000

Wayne: HOW THE FUCK DOES SHE KNOW THAT!?

000

Luna: *is giggling*

000

Flora rolls her eyes and hits her button.

000

Wayne: Please don't say my name, please don't say my name!

000

Flora smirks. "Wayne."

The entire Haunter's team was shocked.

Lugia smiles brightly. "Correct! The Misdreavous win!"

"Haunters, I'll see you at elimination tonight."

Castor smiles.

000

Castor: Hmm... Interesting... I think I'll talk to Wayne about it later.

000

Wayne: *is banging his head against the wall* FUCK. MY. LIFE.

000

At the bonfire.

The team sat at the bonfire, thinking of who to vote off.

000

Skylar: Sorry Terry, but you don't do much.

000

Carson: I'm very, very, very sorry Slash... But you're trying to separate me from my love, and I can't let you do that.

000

Psy: Slash, I'm voting for you... Sorry bro.

000

Slash: That bell is leaving tonight.

000

Luna: Slash won't accept Carson and Psy's fate... I must vote for him.

000

Vic: That Carson kid really freaks me out. See ya later loser!

000

Terry: Slash is getting annoying. As well as pretty scary. I'm voting for him.

000

Jenny: Sorry Terry

000

Castor: I must get rid of Carson. He is a threat in my plans and he must go.

000

Jake: *sighs and rips a picture of Slash in half* Sorry buddy...

000

Wayne: Later Terry.

000

Lugia is looking through the votes.

"3 Votes for Terry!"

Terry sighs and continues reading her book.

"3 Votes for Carson!"

Carson looks down in sadness.

"Finally, 6 votes for... Slash."

Slash jumps from his seat. "What? Why did you vote for me?"

"You wouldn't accept that Carson and Psy were together. I convinced most of the team to vote you off." says Luna. Slash glares at Carson, and he raises his arm fiercely. Carson moves his arms to stop the blow... But there was no punch. Just a hand on his shoulder.

"Carson, was it?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for how I acted. I should've accepted that my sister likes you and you like my sister. I was just afraid you'd break her heart like the last douchebag." he says sadly. "Just... Take good care of her, okay... Buddy."

Carson smiles. "I forgive you. Also, don't worry, I'll take great care of her Slash!"

Slash was escorted onto the boat and was taken home.


End file.
